


The gods think that parade floats are the best way to distribute gifts but they're wrong

by Bubonic_Buccaneer



Series: I write Percy Jackson stories and I wish I was more ashamed of myself [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Apollo and Aphrodite can come to my house and distribute gifts in all honesty, M/M, Will and Nico are such little shits, rewritten on 7/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Buccaneer/pseuds/Bubonic_Buccaneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace is having a great day. It only makes sense that Apollo, his father, is going to ruin it.</p><p>(Apollo and Aphrodite play tampon Santa Claus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gods think that parade floats are the best way to distribute gifts but they're wrong

**Author's Note:**

> My little brother is the reason this exists. Blame him.

Will Solace is having a great day. It only makes sense that Apollo, his father, is going to ruin it.

 

Let’s set the scene - it’s a moderately warm but humid day, the sky has cloud cover, and he’s currently walking around with his boyfriend Nico di Angelo,  _ nice _ . They were currently arguing though. What a pity.

 

“You can say what you want but Malcolm and Mitchell have been dating for  _ at least _ three months now. They’re practically glued at the hip, there’s no way they aren’t together,” Will said. Nico rolled his eyes.

 

“Say what you want but they’ve only been together a week. They have the sickening honeymoon phase thing going on. No more than two weeks,  _ if that _ ,” Nice retorted.

 

“ _ Of course, _ honey bunches of oats.  _ Whatever you say _ ,” Will said simperingly. Nico shot him a deadpan look.

 

“That one is new. Also, what the fuck?” Nico flicked his forearm. Will leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Hey, stop that. Children are around,” Nico protested but didn’t actually move away or anything. Score one for Will. Although Nico was still at score eight. Boo, what a whore.

 

They walked around for a while until something happened, because that’s what’s going to happen. It’s happened  _ every other time _ they were alone together. Clarisse could come and pick Nico up. Someone could get hurt. A Hermes kid could prank another cabin and start the third prank war in two months. (Note to everyone, Khione kids are  _ vindictive  _ and will pair up with the Nemesis kids in any confrontation for some reason.)

 

Well, this time, it’s more of a confusing situation. But whatever

 

Nico was the one to spot it first actually. Eagle eyes on that one.

 

Apparently Apollo had turned his sun Maserati into something akin to a parade  float. And Aphrodite was there. And they were tossing packages into the air that had little gold and pink parachutes on them.

 

“Bet you three drachma that they’re throwing condoms,” Nico said disbelievingly. Will shook his head.

 

“I’ll take your bet but I say there’s also some feminine hygiene products mixed in. Aphrodite is up there,” Will said as reasoning. They shook hands as they watched the unnatural rain descend on the camp. Will couldn’t watch it for too long, though. He was most likely going to have to pick it up and put it in the infirmary. This time the Aphrodite cabin will have to help out. Their mother was up there afterall.

 

7 - 4 - 7 - 4 - 7 - 4 - 7 - 4 - 7

 

It actually ended up that Will won the bet as there were both condoms and feminine hygiene products. As to be expected. 

 

But it was annoying to collect as the packages were all over the camp.

 

The Aphrodite cabin ended up taking most of the supplies off of their hands and set up a stall outside of their cabin to give them away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More people have read this then there are words. How.


End file.
